Bella's Workout aka the gym fiasco
by Turned To Ash
Summary: Bella get a gym membership from Charlie and Edward forces her to go. What will happen to Bella when she tries to work-out? Hilarious! "just the right amount of funny."
1. Gift

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fan-fiction so please be kind. Please read and reveiw!**

**While I'm here I want to give some shout outs to people who have helped me, so if you don't wanna see the shout-outs skip the rest of the Bold parts. Cassie (woot) Adro Chan, Cordii and Ruidi for all being the first people to read my work and helping me THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! .com for hosting my stories and everything. And last but not least to Stephenie Meyer, you have improved my existence and I am forever gratful.**

_Disclaimer: I do not Own any of the charcter in the story. Those golden treausers belong to that divine godess, Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

I said goodbye to Edward but I knew he would we waiting in the forest that surrounded my new home in Forks.

Edward chuckled to himself, at some kind of private joke.

"Charlie's got a little surprise for you "He murmured." You should accept, he'll be upset if you don't " And before I had a chance to question him, he vanished. Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching the game .He turned it off as I entered the house.

"Hey Bells, how was school today?" He asked, more interested than usual.

"Pretty good I guess...What's this?" I asked, waving my hand in the general direction of a bulky envelope that was sitting on the dining room table.

"Oh...ah .I got you something "He said, sounding like he regretted his actions. "Go ahead and open it up." What's the worst it could be...a credit card? I teared the envelope open

"Charlieee"I moaned as I realized what the gift was.

"Bella I-"

"A gym membership? Seriously dad, what were you thinking?"

"Well, you're spending so much time with Edward these days...I thought it would be a good hobby for you" He explained. A hobby. Yeah right. Good one Charlie. I could see why Edward had warned me. I imagined myself "working out" and shudded at the thought. Sometimes having a brain-glitch was a good thing-especially when your mind-reading boyfriend is around.

"I think I can take it back...if you want "Charlie said apologetically

_He'll be upset... _Edward's voice echoed in my mind.

"No, it's fine Char-dad. Thank you "I said with a sigh. I trudged upstairs and got ready for bed. Edward was waiting for me.

"What's wrong with the gym" He asked innocently.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm really tired..."

"You humans and your daily hibernation" He said playfully, and then he smiled my favourite crooked smile. A smile I couldn't resist.

"You know how uncoordinated I am...its embarrassing..."I mumbled

"And kissing a werewolf's not?" He muttered under his breath.

"Fine I'll go"

"Good I'll drive you there tomorrow...maybe I'll join too..."He mused. The thought of someone such as Edward going to the gym was laughable. In fact I did laugh out loud.

"Care to share the joke?" He asked curiously.

"No, you always get your little secret jokes, it's my turn" I said as I smiled.

"Ok, I suppose that's fair."He grinned.

"Try not to break the machines there, Ok" I half-teased.

"I'll try." He promised. "Only if you don't let the equipment damage you."

"That's going to be...doable. I think. Well maybe we should stick to not getting killed."I stumbled on the last word.

"I'll save you "He vowed, sweetly. Yes of course he would. He had managed to save me from several catashtophies that were mostly due to my clumsiness. Let alone the times he had saved me from thirsty vampires...

"Get some sleep Bella; you'll need your energy for tomorrow."He said in a deep, musical voice.

I started to argue that I wasn't tired but a huge yawn gave me away.

I started drifting off to sleep as Edward sang my lullaby.

********************************************************************************

READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AT THE GYM! *HILARIOUS*


	2. Speed

**OK first**

** thanks to all my friends and especially my rewiewers- YOU ROCK! and ****.com**

* * *

Edward shook me awake.

"Come on sleepy-head, it's already 10 o'clock. " He said softly. I turned my head to look at my clock.

"Actually, it's Nine fifty-eight" I corrected him.

"Actually "He said with a cheeky grin. "It's 46 and a half seconds past Nine fifty-nine. Your clock is wrong." Hardy-har-har. He vanished again but I knew he went home to change clothes. He could have brought a different outfit but that would be ...suspicious...at the least. I could just image what the conversation would be like. Charlie:_ Edward?_

_Edward: Um...yes .I did spend the night in your house without you knowing..._

_What!!!_

_And yes, I did sing your daughter to sleep. Then I watched her sleep..._

It was a conversation that should be avoided at all costs. I pulled on a pair of navy leggings and a red, loose fitting blouse. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Aghhh. Hideous. But of course Edward would say it was fine. That gave me some confidence at least...I crept down stairs. Charlie was still asleep; it was one of his rare days-off. I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and walked out the door. And there was Edward, look like a god, as usual. I felt superficial when I thought _surly it's illegal to look that good..._

"Good morning Bella" He purred and kissed my head softly.

"Good morning Edward" I tried to purr but it turned out more like a grunt. I got into is Volvo, while he, well, slid in gracefully.

"I didn't even realize that there was a gym in Forks." I commented lightly.

"Emmett wanted to come with us" He grinned. It was easy to image Emmett working out. Let me rephrase that; it was easy to image Emmett destroying the whole gym in less than 3 seconds...

"And let me guess, you didn't let him come?"I asked teasing.

"No. Do you honestly think he would listen to me?" He replied

"Rosalie" I said confidently. If Edward couldn't stop Emmett no-one could...except Rosalie. It was hard for anyone to disobey Rosalie, especially Emmett.

"Good observation" He commented. I laughed. Then sighed. How had Edward convinced me to go to the gym? Why did he have to be so...dazzling...?

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked seriously. I broke out in a sweat. Was he seriously asking me if I was having second thoughts about spending eternity with my soul mate? Also known as becoming immortal? _Of all the stupid questions you've asked, Edward Cullen, that is by far the stupidest!_ I wanted to say. I snapped back to reality. He was only asked me about the gym. Phew.

"Well you know I didn't want to come here in the first place anyway..."I mumbled quickly.

"It will be fun. Trust me" He assured me. _Of course I trust you _I tried to say, but couldn't find the right words. We drove into the parking lot of the Forks Gym We walked thru the automatic doors into an air-conditioned foyer. A tall receptionist was standing behind the counter. I shuddered. She looked exactly like Gianna, the receptionist that worked for the Volturi. Her name tag said "________".

"Hi. Welcome to the Forks gym. Are you too already members?" She asked us politely, although she only looked at Edward when she spoke.

"She is" he said equally polite, motioning towards me. "But I'm not. I was hoping I could sign up today, if that OK"

"Of course, she said flustered. Um sorry. What did you say your name was darling?" She had to rip her eyes of Edward to talk to me.

"Bella Swan"

"Ok, honey you ah...better go get started while..."

"Edward" Edward helped her. She obviously was in need of help.

"Yes. Thank you Edward...here are the forms..." She continued as entered a door labelled "GYM"

I walked into the wide room filled with equipment. It was relatively empty. That was good. The less witnesses the better. There was a pair of girls chatting to each other as they ran on treadmills side-by-side and one man in the opposite side of the room. The man was bulky and reminded me of Emmett. But his face reminded me of some-one else, some-one who I didn't want to remember.

I sighed. _Better get started I suppose..._ I thought. I choose a treadmill that faced the centre of the room and was in front of a wall. l was closer to the girls that to the man and turned it on. It started off slow but increased speed by the second. I realized it was going fast. Too fast_. TURN IT OFF_! I screamed to myself. I struggled to find the power button. Until I could, I have to keep running. Just keep running. My fingers mashed buttons randomly in my desperate search. Oh no. It started to get even faster. I yelped. The man turned to stare at me. I blushed and looked down. My fingers continued to search for the power button. The machine suddenly stopped. I looked up. The girl's treadmills were also stopped. I just stood there for a minute. Then got off the treadmill and sat down next to it, gulping down all the water I had in my bottle. My machine and the girl's machines started up again. I turned the machine off from the safety of the ground.

Ok, so maybe I'll try something less...what was the word Edward used? "Damaging", yes that was it.

* * *

**I will only publish the next chapter hen I get 5 or more reveiws so please REVEIW!!!**


	3. Creep

**ok so this is a really short chapter *sorry***

**A big thanks to my reveiws /subscribers: **Hatsuyo () sweetdee76 arrianne pancake11 ashleylacey  
SweetestSerenity edwardcullensgirlsince1901 kfstumbler A twilight fan () ***you guys inspire me!!!***

* * *

I walked over to an area of the room labelled "Recovery zone". It was simple: all you had to do was jog on the spot. Not too hard. I can do this. Before I could even start jogging, I tripped.

"Ouch damn it!" I muttered

I picked myself up. No harm done. At least no physical harm but maybe mental harm. I've heard that every time you bump your head, you lose brain cells...

I started jogging yes this was easy enough. I kept in time to the now steady pace of my heart beat. The pair of girls walked out the door, whispering to each over and looking at me. Edward was wrong. This was less embarrassing than kissing a werewolf. I wished the girls hadn't left it felt awkward with just me and the man who was pretty much staring at me the whole time.

He got up from his machine and came closer to the recovery ...where was Edward? Hey started jogging right beside me. There was plenty of space but he had to jog right next to me. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and annoyance. Who was this creep? I decided to choose another machine to work on. Yes, perfect. The machine I went to required you to sit down and push a bar above your head and pull it back down repeatedly. At least I couldn't trip when I was sitting down...

_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight..._I counted the number of times I pulled the bar down. Where was Edward? I only can here in the first place because Edward was coming with me...

_Nine...Ten...Eleven...twelve... Thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen_

My arms were getting so sore...and that guy was still looking at me...

_Twenty...twenty-one _I quickened my pace. _Twenty-two/twenty-three/twenty -four/twenty- five/twenty-six._

* * *

**don't worry: next chapter will be posted by tomorow! xD**


	4. Acronym EPOV

_That's enough_ I thought. I'll just do some stretches. I walked over to part of the room that was cleared of equipment. There was a group of posters on the wall demonstrating how to stretch probably. I began to do the first exercise. That creep was still watching me... suddenly Edward was beside me. It was about time.

"Don't pull your arm back so far...you're going to pull a muscle" He said gently as he softly pushed my arm forwards. His cold touch sent shivers up my spine- but in the most ...in the best way I could imagine. There were no words for this.

"What took you so long?" I whispered to him.

"Paperwork. Legal stuff. Insurance." He answered.

"Like you'll need insurance" I joked half-heatedly.

"LOL" He laughed.

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

Did I just say that out loud? OMG...WTF? I looked over to Bella. Her chocolate eyes were staring at me.

"D-did you just say...LOL?" She stuttered, unsure if she had heard me correctly. Quick Edward! Think of an excuse!

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard..." I quoted myself.

"Do not pull that crap with me again!!!" She squealed. "You just said LOL! Wait til I tell Alice!!!" Not Alice. For the love of all that is holy...not Alice!

Just then my pocket began to vibrate. I answered my small silver phone within half a second of it ringing.  
"Hello. Carlisle? Yes she's here..." I replied to Carlisle's questions. He wanted to talk to Bella for some reason. I handed the phone to Bella.

"Carlisle?" She spoke softly into the receiver. "Oh. Yes he did. I know!" She giggled. It really didn't sound like she was talking to Carlisle... "Yeah, can't believe it. Never heard him say anything like it!"

I tried to give Bella some privacy as she continued to talk. A bulky man was lifting weights in the corner. 75 pounds. Impressive –for a human. I saw into his mind. He was remembering how he was staring at Bella the whole time. A quiet hiss escaped my lips. He gave me a strange look, but the weights back on the rack and began walking towards the exit. _Geez, what's his problem_. He thought. _Probably thinks I'm trying to steal his girlfriend or something. A bit dull for my tastes..._I could barely resist ripping his throat out. I gave his face another glance. Ah. I knew exactly who Bella would associate this face with. The leader of the group that had tried to...The leader of the gang who Bella had met one dark night in Port Angeles. This of course was an innocent man but that didn't mean Bella wasn't nervous around him.

I turned my focus back to Bella's conversation. "hahahahhaha...you told Emmett too? Great job Alice! Ok Edward is staring at me again. Bye!"

I snatched the phone from Bella's hand before she could hang up.

"Who is speaking?" I asked.


End file.
